A Volcanic Escape: A Prologue for Triangular Hallway
by Aquailita
Summary: YamiMarik, YamiBakura, and YamiYugi have gotten themselves into a crazy and dangerous quest together in a temple-volcano system place. They escaped the temple, but fall into a life-threatening situation while trying to escape the volcano. A prologue to "Triangular Hallway" (summary inside). Follow the Yamis through the final parts of their escape! More info inside!
1. Prologue: The Volcanic Escape

Summary: Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi have somehow gotten themselves into a crazy and dangerous quest with each other in a temple-volcano system place. Something like that. They all have gotten through the temple, but have fallen into a precarious situation while trying to escape the volcano. A prologue to the coming-soon story, Triangular Hallway (summary inside). Follow the Yamis through the final parts of their escape!

* * *

**This used to be chapter 1, and then a prologue, of my new story Triangular Hallway. I never thought that it would be this long, but it turned out that way. I also thought that it wouldn't be this good, but it did. When I started writing it, I just wanted it to be a short little intro that would only be part of a chapter in order to introduce the cause of the plot. Then, I suddenly got a lot of inspiration and ideas and _this_ all came out of my mind. So I decided that it had become too epic to be a mere first chapter/prologue for something that isn't _extremely_ dependant on this. But just to keep the stories connected, I am keeping the original OpeningAN and EndingAN for Triangular Hallway below the AN's for this story. I am using the same document for this and TH.**

**So if this is epic enough for you, and the summary for TH actually interests you, you can "Follow" this story so that you know when I publish the first chapter of Triangular Hallway.**

**This is a random little adventure in a volcano with our beloved (and hated) Yamis, during which a life-threatening situation occurs that sparks the plot of Triangular Hallway! Yami Marik will be refered to as Malik. REMEMBER THAT! They are in the middle of trying to escape. **

**Here we go.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Summary: When Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik all get themselves into a very _hot_ situation (No not _THAT_ kind of hot!), something happens to the Millenium items. When they escape, they all go their separate ways and agree never to do anything with each other ever again. None of them realize that something has happened to their Millenium items that will change that. One day, while intruding into his hikari's soul room and messing with him, Yami Bakura discovers the result of that thing: all of their minds have been linked. Things get very complicated, as certain walls of privacy are erased, certain secrets and powers that their owner wanted to keep hidden are discovered, and relationships are altered. _Might_ have eventual Dark, Psycho, or (?*)shipping.

Rating: T, but _MIGHT_ be changed to M later if it goes that way. Rated for language and violence.

Characters: Yami Yugi, Yami Marik, and Yami Bakura.

* * *

Sup! Another one.  
I mean, another idea that randomly happened that I decided to just throw here and see how it goes. I feel like I have too many of those...

So yeah, the Millenium items, in my headcanon, are made of real gold. Gold is a metal... Now look at the description...  
AHHHHHHHH...  
*winks*

There might be certain Marik, Yugi, and Bakura-related shipping combinations later on, but the only pairings I ship are: Thief, Puzzle, Tender, and Angst. I don't know how things will turn out. Maybe yes maybe no. We'll see.

Just so you know who is who, these are the names used: Hikari Marik is 'Marik', Yami Marik is 'Malik**' (even though I never actually use 'Malik' for either of them), Hikari Bakura is 'Bakura' (but sometimes called 'Ryou' by Yami Bakura), Yami Bakura is 'Bakura**' (don't worry you'll be able to tell the difference), Hikari Yugi is 'Yugi', and Yami Yugi is 'Pharaoh' or 'Yami'.

So here we go! This first chapter is more of a useless intro to the story. This is where the "hot" thing happens. If you don't really care about it, then just bear with me and wait for "Chapter 1".

* * *

.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The Volcanic Escape_

.

"I know that you are probably tired by now of me saying this, but I shall say it again." Yami Bakura tilted his head backwards and looked upside-down at the person above him. "MALIK THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Yami Marik looked down and glared back at the white-haired yami. "Shut the hell up you stupid furball. I'm not the one who _claimed_ to have good reflexes."

"It is _not_ a claim! It is a _fact_! And at least _I_ didn't step on an obvious trap! You're worse than Ryou!"

The third person present spoke up and yelled at his two companions. "Both of you!" Yami Yugi shouted. "Stop arguing about whose fault it is and what we did wrong. There is no time for that! Just focus on the task at hand." Malik, who was next to the Pharaoh, grunted but stopped arguing. Bakura, who was hanging from the ledge in front of and below them, tilted his head forward again and nodded.

Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi had all somehow gotten themselves into a crazy and dangerous adventure together that had something to do with yet another ancient culture. Right now, they were in a volcano cave system that was connected to the temple they had just escaped from, and were trying to escape the volcano. At the moment, Malik and Yami were on a slab of stone with several artifacts on it that was leaning on a ledge, but mostly hanging off. The artifacts were weighing it down and Malik and Yami weren't heavy enough, or in a safe enough position, to make it fall off. Bakura was hanging onto a thin but sturdy ledge in front of them. Below him and to his right and left were two hand holds that were the same distance apart as the width of the stone slab that Malik and the Pharaoh stood on.

"Good," Yami continued. "Now Bakura, the vine is just behind you. Just swing back and grab it."

Bakura had seen the position of the vine that was tied to the slab when he had glared at Malik, so he knew exactly where to swing. He pumped his legs and began swinging back and forth. Then he shifted his weight so that he swung more backwards than forwards.

"You touched it!" Malik suddenly shouted.

After a few more swings, Bakura daringly let go of the ledge with one hand and thrust his feet towards the vine. His feet wrapped around it.

"You got it," Yami shouted. "Now bring it up."

Bakura let himself stop swinging a bit and carefully wound the vine around his foot. Then he kicked upwards and swung the vine towards the top of the ledge. The motion caused the end of the vine to swing up and around a rock near where Bakura's hands were. He slid his foot out from the loop of the vine and swing himself sideways so that he could climb up.

When he was up, he securely tied the vine around the rock and gave the other two yamis a thumbs up. "Ready," he said.

Malik and Yami nodded. They both layed down as far forward as they could, their feet pointing towards Bakura, and each held on to a different side of the slab. "Ready!" they both shouted.

Bakura crouched down in front of the rock. Then he leaped forward and fell, grabbing the vine before he fell down completely.

With his weight added to that of the other two yamis, the slab finally started tipping over. Malik and Yami held on tighter and yelled as the slab slid and tilted more and more, and the vine that Bakura held sank lower and lower. When it had slid and tilted enough, the items above them began to slide down. Just as Bakura had predicted, they all slid off the slab at just the right angle to fall directly into the pocket in the wall below the opposite ledge.

"They're in!" he shouted to Malik and Yami. "Hang in there!"

"Obviously," Malik called back sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Bakura began to shift his weight on the vine so that he would be in the right position to get up.

The stone slab slid more and more until finally, it fell a few feet. Malik and Yami screamed as it did. As Bakura had hoped, the angle it fell at allowed it to be wedged in between the two walls. The bottom of it was leaning just barely on the edge of the pocket that stuck out from the side of the wall.

Everything stilled. Malik and Yami were holding on to the sides of the slab, their feet touching the wall. Bakura was still hanging from the vine that was tied to the rock on the ledge and the bottom of the slab.

Malik and Yami let go and carefully stood up, both of them making their way to the two ledges by their feet. Malik knelt down trying to see Bakura. "Kura! You still there?"

"Yes," came the reply. "I'm not dead yet."

"Who are you swinging to?" Yami asked him.

"Who do you think?" Bakura answered sarcastically.

"No need to imply how much you hate me. Just do it."

"Fine."

There was just enough length of vine left for Bakura to reach either ledge and be helped up by either person. He chose Malik. He swung towards him, then let go of the vine with one hand. He reached out towards Malik and continued to swing.

Malik reached one hand out and held on to a random stalagmite with the other.

After a few more swings, their hands met and grabbed each other.

"Let go now."

"I know."

Bakura let go of the vine and swung into the wall below Malik. "Ow," he moaned when he crashed into the wall. His face rubbed against the rock and he received a scratch just under his right eye. He lightly touched the scratch, which was bleeding. "How very coincidental," he muttered under his breath.

"Helloooooo," Malik called. Bakura looked up. "Get your ass up here already!"

Bakura nodded and moved his hand away. He reached up towards his other hand and braced his feet against the rocky surface.

As Malik pulled him up, Bakura tried to use his feet to find footholds and push himself up. When he was high enough, he let go of his and Malik's hand and grabbed the ledge. From there, he was able to pull himself up the rest of the way.

"Are you up now?" Yami called from the other ledge.

"Yes," Malik and Bakura called back in unison.

"I'm coming." Yami stepped onto the slab and made his way over to his fellow yamis.

While Yami was moving, Malik looked at his hand. It had a little bit of the blood on it from Bakura's scratch. He smiled at it.

He licked the blood off, liking the taste.

Bakura noticed and grimaced at him. "You're gross," he said.

"Nice scar, Touzoku," Malik said with a smirk.

Bakura scowled at the reference to the scar that he had in the past on his original body. "Shut up."

"Okay," Yami said when he reached them. "Let's get going."

The three of them nodded.

They walked along he ledge to the ladder carved out of the side of the chamber wall and proceeded to climb up. First the Pharaoh, then Malik, then Bakura.

"You know, Bakura," Yami said as they climbed, "That scratch on your face really _does_ look a lot like the one-"

"Shut up Pharaoh or I'll kill you both."

"Leave me out of this, fluffy!" Malik shouted.

"I wasn't talking about you." Bakura was referring to Yugi, not Malik, as the second person.

Yami figured as much. "Leave him out of this."

"Then stop talking about my fucking face injury! Both of you!" That time, he was referring to _Malik_ and Yami.

They all continued climbing.

* * *

_~Transition~_

* * *

The three stood at the exit of the tunnel. They looked down into a giant pool of lava several feet below where they were. They weren't all that worried though because the volcano was very dormant.

"Hey, Pharaoh," Bakura said suddenly.

Yami turned his head to the spirit of the Millenium Ring. "What?" he asked.

"It would be reeeeally nice," he said sarcastically, "if you had your monsters with you. And if we were in the Shadow Realm. You could summon one of your stupid little Dark Magicians to fly us out."

Yami frowned at Bakura's sarcasm and suggestion. "For the last time we are _not_ turning this into a Shadow Game! As much as I despise you both and your villany, I'm making sure all _three_ of us get out. Your bodies at least. And you wouldn't want to lose the holder of the Millenium Rod and Puzzle, would you?"

Bakura faked a genuine smile and continued speaking sarcastically. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't want to lose you two! That would be _very_ tragic for me."

"If you two are done with arguing over who hates who more, then help me look for a way over there." Malik lightly shoved them both and pointed towards the way out: a tunnel on the opposite side of the volcano that led outside.

"Now how do we get there?" Bakura wondered out loud.

"That's obviously what we're trying to figure out!" Malik replied. "Now use that brilliant eyesight of yours and find a path or something."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Bakura scanned for rocks or something that they could walk across.

"There," Yami said. He pointed to a ledge just below the mouth of the tunnel.

Bakura looked at it and sighed. "And how the hell do we get there?" he asked.

"Those floating rocks?"

"Yes. You must be getting old, Bakura, if you can't even see the obvious floating bridge right there." Malik pointed to something a few yards to their right.

Bakura looked to where he pointed and was shocked to see a set of rock platforms suspended above the lava pool that led straight to the exit. The platforms were close enough to each other that they would all be able to easily jump from one to the other. He looked down and noticed another set far below it that was much closer to the lava.

"Why would they be floating?" Yami wondered.

Bakura facepalmed. "You two are so unobservant. And you complain about me having bad eyes. They're not floating you idiots. They're connected by beams."

The other two yamis looked and saw that between every platform were two bars of an unidentifyable material connecting them at the corners. They looked pretty strong. The platforms themselves... not so much.

"Who cares about what's holding them up?" Malik asked impatiently. "Let's just get across already."

Yami was the first to walk towards the platform. "I'll go first," he announced. "Just in case."

"Yes," Bakura agreed. "Please do risk the life of you and your host for us."

"Stop being so sarcastic, Bakura."

"Deal with it."

Yami hesitantly put a foot on the first platform and leaned on it. The platform held. More confidently, he put the other foot on it. "They can hold us. I think."

"Great then let's go already," Malik said. He and Bakura ran over to him.

Yami waved his arms at them. "No! It might not hold us all at-"

The other two yamis stepped on the platform with him and heard a cracking sound before the rock they stood on gave way. They all fell down to the other platform far below them and landed with three painful _THUDS_.

"Ooowwwwww," Yami groaned. He had landed face-down. "Right on my Puzzle..." He pushed himself up with one hand and painfully held the part of his chest that the Millenium Puzzle had dug into with his other.

"Ha!" Bakura laughed harshly as he sat up. "Not me!" Bakura had landed on his back. Or, more specifically, the back of his head. Which was very conveniently cushioned by his hair.

"Good thing you're such a fluffy kitten," Malik teased. He had landed face-down, like Yami had, but had instead caught himself with his hands. But in doing so, he had scraped them and they were now bleeding a little. He sat up and looked at them.

"Shut the hell up, Malik. It was _your_ fault we fell."

"What?! Don't even try to blame me! You were just as much at fault as we were."

"Both of you shut up," Yami shouted at them. He stood up and faced the other side of the lava pool.

The other two also stood and faced the same direction. They all observed another ladder carved out of the side of the volcano that led to the tunnel ledge.

"Good," Malik said. "Now we can still get there."

Bakura felt something wet on his forehead and wondered if he was bleeding there too. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked at it to see, but saw nothing. It wasn't blood, it was sweat. Then he touched the scratch on his face. That was still bleeding, but not running much.

All of them were hot and sweating, since they were now much closer to the lava. It was barely twelve feet below them.

"Try not to die you two," Malik sarcastically said.

"I wish I could ask the same of you," Bakura responded.

Yami was about to move to the next one, but Bakura grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Oh no you don't."

Yami turned around and gave him a confused expression. "Why not? You actually _don't_ want me to risk my life again?"

"I'm the better choice." Bakura put his arm in front of Yami and pushed him back, then stepped forward himself. "You both know that I'm the Thief King. I'm more agile and relatively lighter. I'll test them and make sure that they're stable enough to walk on." He leaped from the platform and landed gracefully in a crouch on the next. He stood up and faced his companions again. "See? I've got this. Follow."

Bakura went two platforms farther to test out the strength of the bridge farther out. It seemed to hold just as strong. "Come on we don't have all freaking day!"

Malik followed Bakura, but remained one platform behind. Yami did the same and also stayed one platform behind Malik.

Yami reached down and touched one of the bars, trying to identify it. "What are these made of anyway?" he wondered aloud.

"We don't have time to waste on geology or archeology or metalology or whatever it's called," Bakura told him. "Let's go."

They continued in this manner until Bakura was only ten platforms away from the ladder. Yami had removed his jacket and tied it around his waist. Bakura had removed the Millenium Ring from around his neck and was holding it in his left hand. Malik had decided to hold the Millenium Rod, just because.

Bakura had stopped, so Malik stepped on to the platform with him. "Almost there," Bakura announced to the other two yamis. He stepped forward with his left foot and prepared to jump.

Suddenly, the rock he stood on cracked and a wedge of the corner slid off, taking Bakura with it.

"Aaahhhh! Help!" he shouted. He twisted around and frantically reached out a hand towards Malik.

* * *

~Line Break~

* * *

"NO!" Malik quickly unsheathed the blade of the Millenium Rod and flung the bottom part as hard as he could towards the exit. Then he threw himself towards the bar ahead of him and reached out with the Rod towards Bakura's outstretched arm, which was the one holding the Millenium Ring. Malik was able to catch the Ring by hooking it on one of the Rod's side-wings, saving Bakura from falling.

"Aahh," Bakura said as a pain shot through his arm from the force of his fall. He swung a bit. He looked up at Malik, who was hanging on the bar between the platforms by the back of his knees, and sighed in relief.

Yami watched as Bakura fell but Malik caught him with the Millenium Rod. "Bakura!" he cried out in concern. "Malik do you need held getting him back up?" He moved onto Malik's platform and stepped next to him. When he did, he also stepped on a broken part and slid off just like Bakura had.

"AH! Malik!" He desperately reached a hand up as he fell.

Malik attempted to catch him in the same way by moving the Rod towards Yami, trying to hook the chain that held the Millenium Puzzle.

By sheer chance, and luck, he managed to hook onto the link that the Puzzle was attached to. Yami quickly registered the situation, and touched his chin to his chest so he wouldn't fall away from the Puzzle. He cried out in pain when the chain tugged on his neck and almost snapped it.

The rest of his body caught up with him and he bumped into Bakura.

"Oof!" they both said when they collided.

Malik felt the strain on his arm increase as the collision caused it and everything it held up to sway a bit. "Easy down there!" he complained.

The chain that Yami's chin hung on was starting to choke him. He reached for it and tried to wedge his hands under it. For some reason, at that moment he would rather die from heat than die from suffocation. When he had firmly grasped the chain with his hands, he lifted his head and let himself drop so that he wasn't hanging my his neck anymore.

"Stop moving so fucking much!" Bakura yelled at him. Yami's head was now level with his chest.

"Well if we're going to get out of here then I need to survive to help! You wouldn't want me suffocating on you, would you?"

Bakura smirked at him. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

"Stop talking and just work with me to save your Ancient Egyptian asses!" Malik yelled down to them.

"How could we possibly help at all?" Bakura asked.

"I don't effing know! Maybe throw some stuff up here and make yourselves lighter? Like your shoes?"

"How do you expect us to take anything off while we're hanging on for our lives here? Just try to pull us up."

"You expect me to manage that?! You're lucky I have the strength to even hold you two up! My arm is starting to hurt and I think my hand is starting to sweat."

"Hey, Pharaoh."

"What?!"

"This wouldn't happen in the Shadow Realm."

"Bakura! Stop talking about your Ra-be-damned Shadow Realm and just think of a way to save us!"

"Why don't _you_?! Why don't you just think of this as a game and then King-Of-Games-style the crap out of this situation?!"

"This is getting nowhere!" Malik shouted. "My arm is fucking _DYING_! And I think the metal is starting to heat up!"

"So do I," Bakura agreed. The Millenium Ring was also starting to get hot to the touch. It was gold after all. They were all pretty close to the lava now. And they were all sweating like crazy. They all hoped to death that Malik's hand wasn't sweaty as well.

Suddenly, Malik thought of a reasonable and bright idea, but one that the other two might not agree to.

"Pharaoh!" he shouted. He would need Yami's approval first before even trying to ask Bakura. "I have an idea!"

"Really?! Well by all means, tell us!"

"Erm... It will help to make you lighter..."

"Just hurry up and tell us before we DIE!" Bakura shouted.

"You two will have to let your other side take over."

"What?!" Bakura and Yami shouted together.

"They're both a bit lighter than you two are, so I can pull them up easier than I could pull you two up."

"No fucking way, Malik!"

"No! I'm not even going to consider that!"

Malik had expected this. "Why not?" he asked impatiently.

"Because there is no way I am letting you anywhere near Ryou! I don't trust you around him."

"Same here! I wouldn't even consider putting Yugi's life in your hands."

"Well, unless you both want to _die_ then it's our only option left. Stop being so stubborn and just do it! I won't hurt them or anything I swear!"

"We don't believe you!" Bakura and Yami shouted.

Malik sighed. Of course they wouldn't. "Well then, what do you two think we should do?!"

"Just give us a minute! We will surely think of something! We just have to concentrate."

"Sure. Sure we will. Just give us a minute... We don't _have_ a minute Pharaoh! We need an idea _NOW_!"

"Hikari..." Malik sang.

"NO!"  
"NO!"

"Your funerals. If I wanted to hurt them I would just drop you both now."

"Malik," Yami said calmly, "If we let them out, they would need a moment or two to adjust to the situation. When they do that, one of them might accidentally let go or panic and make us both fall. You have to understand why Bakura and I can't risk letting them out."

"Actually, I don't really give a damn if Ryou dies," Bakura admitted. "As long as the Ring still survives I will eventually just find a new host. It's just that I happen to like this body."

"Not helping, Bakura," Malik said in an annoyed tone.

"I know."

"So now what?" Yami asked.

The three yamis stayed silent for a few seconds trying to think of an answer for that question, but thinking of nothing.

Bakura frantically looked around for something that might save their asses. Then he noticed a large flat rock, which looked a lot like the platforms from the bridges, that was in the lava pool below them and a few feet to the side. It could save them.

But he needed to work this out carefully.

He was a master at quickly coming up with plans in a limited amount of time. A few seconds later, he had fully thought out and carefully calculated every aspect of his plan. It would definitely work. He just needed cooperation. The kind of cooperation that could only come from being ignorant.

Without warning, he started swinging to the rock.

"Bakura!" Malik cried out in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing?! Trying to get yourselves killed?!"

"Stop that before you make Malik drop the Rod!" Yami shouted.

"I'm saving our asses so shut the hell up." He continued swinging, causing Yami and Malik's arm to swing with him.

"Bakura! Stop this now!"

"You're making me lose my grip!"

"Exactly."

"I can't hold on..."

As Bakura swung one last time towards the rock that neither of them seemed to have noticed by now, Malik's grip on the Millenium Rod loosened and it slipped out of his grasp.

"NO!" Yami and Malik both cried out. Bakura and Yami automatically closed their eyes.

The Millenium Rod was still hooked on to the Millenium Ring and the Millenium Puzzle's chain as it, along with Bakura and Yami, fell towards the small island in the middle of the lava. Bakura grabbed Yami's shirt collar so they wouldn't lose each other in the fall.

The fall was only ten feet, but it still hurt like hell when they landed. They landed hard on the black rock and rolled once or twice on impact.

When they stopped rolling, they opened their eyes. Then they cried out in disgust and surprise.

They had landed on top of each other.

"UGH!" Bakura cried as he pushed himself off of Yami.

Yami cried the same thing as he crawled backwards a bit.

"Awwww..." came a voice from above. They looked up. Malik was holding his hands in the shape of a heart and was looking at them though it. "You two make such a cute couple."

"Shut up, Asshole Ishtar!"

"Well, _someone_ had a bad fall. And all the Pharaoh's horses and all the Pharaoh's men didn't give a shit, but the Pharaoh was more than happy to let he Thief King-"

"Shut up, Malik!" Yami yelled at him.

"You two are awfully defensive."

"Just get yourself up and head for the other side already!" Bakura ordered.

"Fine!" Malik replied. "Have fun getting off that rock. And bring my Millenium Rod, will you?" Malik reached up and grabbed the bar with both hands, then pulled himself into a siting position on it and proceeded to carefully slide his way back on to the platform.

While Malik was making his way to the exit, Bakura put the second step of his plan into action. He quickly looked at the Millenium items, which he and Yami were still holding. He still held the Ring and Yami held the chain attached to his Puzzle. The Rod was still hooked on to both. Somehow.

"I'll be taking my Puzzle back now," Yami said as he reached his free hand towards the Millenium Puzzle.

Bakura quickly slapped the hand away and tugged the chain away from Yami's other hand.

Yami stared open-mouthed at him. "What was that for?!" he asked.

Bakura smiled and stood up. He carefully wrapped the chain in such a way that the Millenium Ring and Millenium Puzzle were securely chained to the Millenium Rod, and were intertwined in each other. A tip of one of the Ring's points was carefully wedged into a very small space between two pieces of the Puzzle, while another was wedged into the Millenium symbol on the Puzzle.

"Bakura..." Yami began. "What are you up to?"

Bakura smiled at him. "This," he said just before he thrust the Millenium Rod like an arrow as hard as he could towards where Malik had now reached.

"NO!" Yami cried. He attempted to grab the items before they flew away, but failed. He watched the items fly higher and higher until they landed on the ledge near Malik.

"Got them!" Malik shouted. He left them where they were for the moment. "Now what?"

Yami turned on Bakura. He grabbed the former Thief King's shirt collar. "Are you crazy?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Bakura wasn't intimidated at all. He smiled innocently. "Why are you so upset, Pharaoh? I aimed right. No worries."

"No worries?!" Yami sighed and pushed Bakura away from him. He buried his head in his hands. "And if you had missed? What then? And we both know that if we are apart from our Millenium items for too long that control will eventually go back to Yugi and the other Bakura. Why would you do that? Why?"

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh," Bakura repeated while shaking his head. "Do you really think I would let either of our hikaris out like that? Or that I would throw away our items for no good reason? I'm insulted. I obviously have a _plan_."

"Well then, please enlighten me of it before we burn to death here."

"Malik!" Bakura called out. "Pick up the items, all three of them together, and hold on to them tightly." Malik nodded. He bent down and picked up all three items, careful not to disturb the way Bakura had wrapped the chain.

"If you hadn't already noticed," Bakura addressed Yami again, "I can make my Millenium Ring teleport to my host any time I want. We are drawn to each other, the Ring and I. Which is why no matter how many Shadow Games I lose, I will always return to it. And I sealed a part of my soul in a piece of your Puzzle a long while ago. And the Millenium Ring is attracted to other Millenium items. In addition, you are also bonded to and attracted to your Puzzle. So, these five links allow me to do this!" Bakura stopped talking and grabbed Yami by the waist, catching him off guard.

Before Yami could order him to let go, they began floating. Both of them felt a small tug towards Malik. Or rather, the items in his hands. Yami held on tighter when he realized what was about to happen.

"Oh right," Bakura said, remembering. "Do hold on."

They both shot forward towards Malik, who watched in amazement. In a matter of seconds they had reached the ledge, but kept going to Malik's surprise. They crashed into him, causing him to drop the Millenium items, and all three of them fell to the floor.

Bakura pushed himself up with the arm that wasn't holding Yami and looked at the person below him. Malik smiled at him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Like I said, you two make a cute couple."

Bakura's face clearly showed his utter disgust at the idea. He forcefully pushed Yami away and rolled off of Malik. Then he stood up and walked over to the items on the floor.

Yami quickly stood up and walked over to the items as well.

Malik did the same.

All three yamis bent down and picked up their respective items at the same time. Yami untangled his chain from them. They tried to pull their items away from each other, but found that they couldn't.

"What the hell?" Malik asked. "Oh they're still attached to the Rod." He and Bakura tried to separate their items, but couldn't.

"You still have it wedged into mine," Yami noted. He attempted to unwedge the Millenium Ring from his Puzzle, but they were stuck tighter than he realized. "Bakura, these are really stuck in here," he said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's the point," he explained plainly. "Wouldn't want your Puzzle falling out of the group. I wouldn't be able to steal it from you later if it had. All we have to do it just tug hard on them, that's all."

"Right," Malik agreed.

The three of them put a hand on the parts of their items that were attached to the ones next to it. They silently counted to three and tugged at the same time.

For some reason, when the items separated, they fell backwards and landed on their bottoms.

Bakura groaned as he stood back up. "Well that was unnecessary," he complained.

"Shut up, fluffy," Malik said as he stood up as well.

"At least it was a softer landing than the last three." Yami also stood up.

Yami and Bakura hung their Millenium items around their necks once more. Malik found the borrow half of the Millenium Rod and sheathed the blade again.

They stood there and faced each other.

* * *

_~Transition~_

* * *

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik stood just inside the mouth of the tunnel, looking outside. They all took a single step and were outside. They couldn't help but take a deep breath and enjoy the fresh air, a welcome change from the stuffy air inside the temple and the suffocating air of the volcano.

Bakura sighed loudly. Then he turned to the Pharaoh and randomly punched him right in the face.

Luckily for him, he had somewhat expected it and was standing next to Malik, who caught him.

Yami stared at Bakura in disbelief. "I assume that you're going to explain yourself?" he asked, rubbing his face where he had been hit.

"That," Bakura said to him, "was for dragging us here, making me fall, landing on top of me, acting like a total asshole to me the whole time, not letting me take this to the Shadow Realm, and just because I hate your guts. A lot. Also because you're short and your name has two syllables in it."

Yami rolled his eyes at his ancient rival. "Those last two reasons were obviously very unnecessary and unreasonable. And you didn't have to overreact by punching me in the _FACE_."

"Yeah he did."

"Shut your face, Malik!" Yami stood up and pulled himself away from Malik. "You two are such a nuisance to deal with. I'm never doing anything with you two again."

The two more malevolent of the three yamis chose to ignore the insult, and agreed with the last statement.

"Yes. You two are too much of a waste of time for me to mess with," Bakura said.

"I'd rather spend a week _not_ murdering someone than spend two days with you fucktards," Malik said.

"Well then," Yami said. "Since we all despise one other and hate each other's company so much, let us all agree to never do anything like this, hang out, have anything to do with each other ever again. Right?" He put his hand out.

Reluctantly, the other two put heir hands on top of his. "Right," they said at the same time.

They all declared together, "I'm never hanging out around you two again!"

* * *

**Select the option to "Follow" this story for an alert on when I publish the first chapter of Triangular Hallway.  
****Again, this is just a prologue, and it _is_ related to TH. You'll see which part when we get there hehehe...**

**Anyway ...**

**See you next "chapter"!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**

* * *

Yeah those "wings" on the Millenium Rod? And the back of his knees? I don't know what else to call them. Deal with it or tell me what.

*Please help me. I don't know what the YY x YM shipping name is. (Also if anyone knows of a shipping list that is organized by those in the shippings and not ordered alphabeticaly by shipping name, then please share it with me.)  
**Review if you want me to change it to something else, but not 'Melvin' or 'Florence'. This is not abridged AT _ALL_.

The adventure scene in the first part was lacking, I know. I only thought of the concept and idea of the plot, not the actual storyline itself or how it would play out. So if you want to suggest something to me on how to improve it, by all means please do.

See you next chapter!

BYEEEEEEEEEE~!


	2. Triangular Hallway Alert

**[EDIT: This section is not necessarily entirely accurate. So now, you have almost no idea what's going to happen in Triangular Hallway. tee hee hee!]**

**HELLO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY!**

**This is an alert to everyone that I will be posting Part 1 of Triangular Hallway tomorrow morning! Here is the summary and other info for those who missed it!**

Summary: When Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik all get themselves into a very _hot_ situation (No not _THAT_ kind of hot!), something happens to the Millenium items. When they escape, they all go their separate ways and agree never to do anything with each other ever again. None of them realize that something has happened to their Millenium items that will change that. One day, while intruding into his hikari's soul room and messing with him, Yami Bakura discovers the result of that thing: all of their minds have been linked. Things get very complicated, as certain walls of privacy are erased, certain secrets and powers that their owner wanted to keep hidden are discovered, and relationships are altered. _Might_ have eventual Dark, Psycho, or (?*)shipping.

Rating: T, but _MIGHT_ be changed to M later if it goes that way. Rated for language and violence.

Characters: Yami Yugi, Yami Marik, and Yami Bakura.

**The story is ready. How it works: There will be parts, and chapters within parts. This was the Prologue. The first part is called Back Home.  
The Chapters for this Part are:  
**Never Friends Again?  
The End of the Hallway  
Triangular Hallway  
Flashback: On The Plane  
Flashback: The Volcanic Escape  
Door Keys and Mental Introverts

**You're welcome for the exclusive info that no one who read TH first didn't get!**

**When it's posted, I'll update with the link if I can (someone please tell me if I can do that here) so you can go straight to TH from here instead of having to look for it.**

**Just so that this can be considered a long AN and not just me posting an AN as a chapter, here is a preview for you! I may or may not use it later, but just a little sneak peak at some of the stuff that will happen and how things will go for the most part. BUT NO SPOILERS! Meaning no names will be used!  
Tee hee hee im evil :P**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

He turned around and saw [Person] and [Character] standing there.

_Oh gosh I am so screwed now... NO WAIT I MEAN IN TROUBLE! Yeah... I am so in trouble now..._

"[Name]?" [Person] asked. "What are you doing in here? WHY ARE YOU IN HERE AGAIN?! Why are you snooping in my soul room again?"

[Name] stayed silent for a moment before blurting out, "I KNOW THAT YOU TWO ARE BOTH IN LOVE WITH ME!" Realizing what he had just said, he blushed and covered his mouth quickly. But it was too late.

Both of them blushed visibly. [Character] nudged [person]. "I totally knew it!"

"Shut up! How come I didn't know this?"

"Because it overlapped, so nothing was new or surprising." [Name] said plainly. "So... care to tell me why or how long this has been going on?"

Both [Person] and [Character] looked uncomfortable going first. But [Person] looked more shy about it, and [Character] looked more embarrassed about it. So the former took a step back and said to the latter, "You go first."

* * *

**(these are different people, not necessarily the same ones as above)**

* * *

[Name] took control of his body again. But...

"Where in the world am I?" he wondered aloud. A minute ago, he was [PLACE], but now he was [SOMEWHERE ELSE]. But he was still on the same street, at least.

"How did I...?" he trailed off as he realized that his voice was off. No... It was totally wrong. It sounded like his tone of voice, but the actual voice was wrong.

He looked down and saw, not his own clothes, but the clothes that [Person] usually wore.

"WHY AM I IN [Person]'S BODY?!" he shouted.

[Name], or was he [Person], suddenly took off down the street in panic, trying to figure out what had happened.

Suddenly, he ran into someone at the corner.

And to his surprise, it was himself.

"[Name]?" Maybe it was [Person]. The tone of voice and attitude seemed right.

"Yeah. Is that you [Person]?"

He nodded. "I think I know what happened to us."

"Really?! Tell me then!"

[Person] sighed. "My yami switched us up."

* * *

**OKAY!**

**See you in Triangular Hallway!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
